ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite
THIS SERIES IS CANCELLED. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED ---- Which new alien do you like best? Please vote your answer. Thank you and have a nice day! Telepatho Extremor Hercules Super Scratch Adapto Which sequel/spin off of Ultra Ben do you like best? Razor 10 Ben 10,000: Omnitrix Again Peter 10 News 24/12/12 *Ultra Ben has been here for 1 month! Hallelujah! 31/12/12 *The New Polls start one day before the new Year! Summary Ben is 25. In the middle of a battle, the Galactic Enforcers arrive and defeat Vilgax. The Galatic Enforcers later warn Ben of a threat by Aggregor. Ben joins them and beats Aggregor. Later, Vilgax forms a new team and battles Ben. Razor, one of Telepatho's species, battles Ben but later realises Ben is good and Vilgax not so. Ben decides to quit being ultra and forms a team called the Galactic Ultra Team (initials GUT thought by Kevin) with Gwen, Rook, Razor and the Galactic Enforcers with no affiliations with the Plumbers. Later Vilgax freees Ben with a code. But Razor was the one who gave it to Vilgax. He must know about how to disable it, right? Heroes *Ultra Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Rook *Razor (formerly villain) Villains *Aggregor *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Razor (reformed, unreformed and reformed again!) *Xilar (credits to Lego) Aliens *Hercules *Cannonbolt *Way Big *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Telepatho *Anoben/Manaflow *Heatblast *Four Arms *XLR8 *Clockwork *Ghostfreak *Adapto *Alien X *Extremor *Super Scratch Episodes Season 1 There will be 10 episodes in Season 1 1. Ultra Enforcer 2. Savage Alien Detected 3. Betrayal By The Highest Order 4. GALVANO 5. Plumbers Adults 6. The Power of Time 7. And Then There Was Another 10 8. Revenge of The Clone 9. Infinity Wars: Part 1 10. Infinity Wars: Part 2 Season 2 There will be 20 episodes in Season 2 1. By Hook Or By Rook 2. Battle of Courage 3. Blast From The Past 4. The Aggregor Force 5. The End of the Beginning 6.Rath of the Matrix 7. Aggregor the Mighty 8. X=Ben+4 9. Heroes vs Users! 10. High Destruction 11. World Tour: Part 1 12. World Tour: Part 2 13. Dungeons and Dragons 14. Destruction 15. Osmosian Chaos 16. Hyperspace Turrawaste Gate 17. Epic Osmos 18. Dawn of the Osmosians: Part 1 19. Dawn of the Osmosians: Part 2 20. Dawn of the Osmosians: Part 3 Season 3 There will be 10 episodes in S3 Will Harangue Arc #Razor the Killer #Anchorman Chaos #Realisation #Blasted Reporters Masked Killer Arc # A Killer Rises #The Curse of Death #Vilgax and the Negative 5 #Final Killing Negative 5 Arc #Ultra Ben vs the Negative 5 Part 1 #Ultra Ben vs the Negative 5 Part 2 Movies 1. Ultra Ben: Secrets of the Forge 2. 2013 Mega Crossover 3. 2013 Epic Crossover Others Organisations -GALVANO -GDCOB Matrixes -Ultimatronix -Ultimatrix X (Ultra Ben) -Fusiomatrix Characters -Infinite Aggregor (Ultra Ben) -Rage (Ultra Ben) Shows -Razor 10 -Ben 10,000: Omnitrix Again -What If? -The Ultimate Alien Talk Show -Choose Your Adventure Video Games *Ultra Ben: The Galactic Video Game *Ultra Ben: Ultra Fusions Sequel Ben 10,000: Omnitrix Again Right now, I, Maximus Loo2012 am working on a sequel to Ultra Ben which will feature a huge war between good and evil. It'll still have a cool story though. DNAliens are the villains, like I revealed in the preview. Check it out?here. Razor 10 Razor 10 is a sub series of Ultra Ben which features his battles with Ben when he was 12 years old. It is an alternate version of 10.5, in which Xilar, a mercenary in that series is Razor's rival in killing Ben. Ben 10,000: Hero of all Heroes This series is a completely new one. No spoilers whatsoever. Theme Song Season 1 Omnitrix dial is turned BEN 10,000! Omnitrix flashes HE'S GOT SECRET POWERS WITH A SUPER DUPER TRIX! Scenes from Ultra Ben are shown HE'S BEN 10K! The aliens are shown NOW HE'S GONNA BEAT THE VILLAINS UP Ben transforms COS HE'S GOT SECRET POWERS AND GONNA SAVE THE DAY! The Logo is shown HE'S BEN 10K! Season 2 BEN 10K'S GONNA SAVE THE DAY... The Aliens are shown BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE EASY COS THE BADDIES ARE POWERFUL NOW! The villains charge towards the aliens and Ben BUT IN THE END THEY WILL GO POW! Ben slaps the Ultimatrix X COS HE'S BEN 10K! The logo is shown AND POWER IS WHAT HES GOT! BEN 10K! Season 3 SOMEONE'S GOT TO SAVE THE DAY Villains are shown commiting crime BUT WHO'S GONNA DO THE JOB? Ben, Rook and Razor are shown BEN 10K! The other heroes are dimmed out BLAMMFF! Ben slaps the Fusiomatrix and the logo is shown BEN 10K!!!! FYI *If anything is wrong with any pages, please either contact me, any co writer or comment *The dialogue format used by me in Season 1 and 2 is not the usual one. In Season 2 Episode 10 and later, it will be the one in the Page Creation Portal demo. Well kind of. *Answer the awesome poll! Fanlist Please write your name in four tildes (~~~~) * Copyright The plot and new plot characters-stated in others and several in Heroes-are wholly owned by the writer and are not to be used in other content unless usage of the content is asked for by the future user of the content. Anyone who would like to use the information should ask in the comments section. Thank you! Category:Theme Songs Category:Episode Guides Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Character Lists Category:Series Discussion Category:Video Games Category:Ultra Ben Category:The Official List of Awesome Category:Maximus Loo2012